Kyuhyun's birthday
by lee mina
Summary: "Setelah ini selesai, kalian akan mati! Mati!" kata2 ancaman yang dikeluarkan oleh Kyu stelah insiden pembenaman ke dalam kue. kira2 apa yg dilakukan para member SJ untuk menghindarinya? Pair : Kyumi. Warning : YAOI. Don't like don't read. No Flame.


Cerita ini idenya Mina dapat waktu melihat fanvid perayaan Ultah Kyuhyun umma. Dan waktu acara siram-siraman di akhir acara. Maaf kalau ada beberapa hal yang gak sesuai dengan kenyataan. Dan dimohon dengan sangat, karena FF ini tentang MiXian, tolong jangan membanding-bandingkan atau mengomentari moment lain selain moment MiXian. Kita saling menghormati saja ya? Jadi yang gak suka couple ini, segera saja tutup halaman ini.

.

**Kyuhyun's Birthday**

.

**Pairing :: Qmi, Mixian, Kyumi**

**Cast :: All SJ + SJM member (9 + 2 for this time)**

**Genre :: Romance – Family – Friendship – Fluff (?)**

**Rate :: PG15**

**Warning :: dari pairnya aja udah ketahuan kalau FF ini mengandung YAOI alias Boy X Boy. Bagi yang gak suka silahkan langsung tutup halaman ini. Ceritanya gaje, sedikit OOC, mungkin miss. Typo bertebaran, bahasa membosankan atau malah belibet (?), penggunaan nama panggilan yang sesuka hati Mina.**

**Disclimer :: sampai detik ini keinginan Mina untuk mengklaim semua cast sebagai keluarga belum juga terkabul. Jadi Super Junior masih saja punya SMEnt, sedangkan oppadeul punya seluruh ELF di dunia..**

.

.

***** Kamar MiXian, Hotel di Taiwan*****

Suasana sepi masih melingkupi sebuah kamar di dalam sebuah hotel. Dua orang namja yang menghuni kamar tersebut masih terbuai dalam dunia mimpi. Jadwal yang padat sehari sebelumnya dan super show yang berlangsung hingga larut malam membuat mereka kelelahan. Hanya ada satu ranjang yang mereka pakai, sedangkan ranjang yang satunya lagi mereka biarkan kosong. Nampak namja yang lebih tinggi memeluk namja yang lebih pendek di hadapannya. Wajahnya dia benamkan dalam-dalam di leher belakang namja yang dipeluknya. Suara mereka yang terdengar teratur menandakan kalau mereka masih terbuai dalam dunia mimpi.

Suara ketukan di pintu mereka memecah keheningan pagi itu.

Tok… Tok… Tok…

Tak satupun dari kedua namja itu yang terganggu dengan suara itu. Terdengar sekali lagi ketukan dari arah pintu dengan suara yang sedikit lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Namja yang lebih tinggi mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau dia mendengar suara dan sedikit membuka kedua kelopak matanya ketika sekali lagi suara itu terdengar. Dengan enggan dia melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh hangat di hadapannya dan beranjak menuju pintu. Terdengar suara klik pelan saat dia membuka pintu itu. Di belakang pintu itu, dia ditunggu oleh Leeteuk yang berdiri dengan gelisah.

"Ada apa Li Te-ge? Ini masih sangat pagi kan?" Zhou Mi mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya agar mau terbuka dengan lebih lebar. Jujur saja, dia masih sangat mengantuk.

"Ada yang mau kubicarakan Mimi! Maaf kalau mengganggu tidurmu. Kyunnie masih tidur?" Leeteuk terlihat makin tak enak. Dia tahu mereka semua capek dan dia malah mengganggu tidur Zhou Mi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kui Xian? Itu! Dia masih tidur." Zhou Mi membuka pintu makin lebar sehingga Leeteuk bisa melihat kalau Kyuhyun masih tidur dengan bergelung selimut.

"Mimi, kamu mau membantu kami kan?" Tanya Leeteuk dengan penuh harap.

"Membantu apa Li Te-ge?"

"Mempersiapkan surprise untuk ultah Kyuhyun saat konser nanti malam."

"OK. Dengan senang hati. Aku harus melakukan apa?" Zhou Mi terlihat sangat bersemangat mendengar soal surprise untuk Kyuhyun. Dia sendiri sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuk Kyuhyun, tapi dia akan sangat senang jika yang lain juga ingin menyiapkan surprise untuknya.

"Justru itu, aku meminta kamu untuk tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"Eh?" Zhou Mi memandang Leeteuk dengan penuh tanya. Membantu dengan tak melakukan apa-apa? Apa dia tak salah dengar?

"Kamu jangan melakukan apa-apa biar kami yang mempersiapkan semuanya." Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Zhou Mi, Leeteuk kembali mengutarakan maksudnya.

"Lalu aku harus apa? Kata gege, gege meminta bantuanku? Masa bantuan untuk tidak melakukan apa-apa?" Zhou Mi masih saja tak yakin dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Leeteuk.

"Bukan itu. Karena kami sudah memperkirakan kalau Kyuhyunnie akan marah setelah kami melakukan rencana kami, maka kami memintamu untuk menenangkannya. Dan kalau kamu ikut andil dalam rencana ini, mungkin saja dia juga akan ngambek. Dan kesempatan kita untuk selamat sangatlah kecil." Papar Leeteuk. Dia paham betul dengan sifat magnaenya itu. Dia suka mengusili orang tapi dia sama sekali tak suka jika diusili.

"Kenapa aku? Aku juga ingin ikut." Zhou Mi mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia tak sadar kalau wajahnya menjadi sangat imut karenanya. Dia ingin ikut melakukan apapun rencana yang Leeteuk siapkan. Pastinya akan menyenangkan.

"Kyu hanya mau mendengarkanmu Mimi. Bahkan aku sekalipun kadang-kadang tak bisa mengendalikannya." Leeteuk sekali lagi berusaha meyakinkan Zhou Mi untuk melakukan saja permintaannya.

"Tapi, aku ingin ikut …."

"Sekali ini saja Mimi…. Lain kali kamu boleh ikut."

"Tapi …." Zhou Mi masih saja keras kepala.

"Kumohon Mimi …." Leeteuk menampilkan wajah memelas terbaiknya yang biasanya mempan untuk membujuk siapapun untuk melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan.

"Huft. Baiklah. Bisa gege jelaskan sedikit bagaimana rencana nanti." Akhirnya Zhou Mi menyerah. Leeteuk terlihat senang dengan keputusannya. Dengan segera diuraikannya rencana yang sudah dia persiapkan dengan member lain itu.

"Jadi begini. Saat acara mendekati akhir, aku dan Sungmin akan menyanyikan lagu untuknya. Jika kamu mendengarnya, kamu dan Henry segera keluar membawa kue yang sudah kami siapkan. Sisanya serahkan pada kami. Tapi ingat pesanku! Jangan melakukan apa-apa!"

"Memang apa yang akan gege lakukan pada Kui Xian?"

"Membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam ke kue dan menyiramnya dengan air hingga basah kuyup."

"Air tak akan membuatnya marah. Tapi soal membenamkan ke kue, mungkin itu yang akan membuatnya 'sedikit' tak suka." Zhou Mi mengomentari rencana itu.

"Sudah paham kan? Sekarang masuklah ke dalam. Jangan sampai Kyuhyun curiga."

Leeteuk menepuk pelan bahu Zhou Mi sebelum meninggalkannya di depan pintu. Zhou Mi kembali masuk dan merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Kyuhyun lagi. Masih ada beberapa jam untuk beristirahat.

.

.

Acara Super Show terus berlanjut sesuai dengan rencana. Semuanya tertawa dan saling menggoda di atas panggung. Zhou Mi yang sudah tahu adanya rencana yang akan mereka laksanakan, berkali-kali melihat tatapan penuh konspirasi diantara member. Tak banyak yang bisa dia lakukan. Dia tak bisa ikut serta mempersiapkan rencana itu, tapi dia juga tak bisa memberitahu Kyuhyun-nya tentang rencana yang dipersiapkan untuknya. Jadi dia hanya bisa berdiri di tengah. Melihat tanpa bisa turun tangan. Dan mungkin karena itu, dia tak bisa mendekat pada Kyuhyun seperti biasanya.

Tak terasa konser sudah hampir berakhir. Jantung Zhou Mi sudah sangat berdebar-debar. Sekarang dia sedang di back stage bersama Henry. Di hadapannya terdapat troli yang di atasnya terdapat kue ulang tahun Kyuhyun. Dia tahu ini tak akan menyakitkan siapapun. Tapi siapapun juga tak akan suka kalau wajahnya dibenamkan ke dalam kue yang penuh dengan krim. Dihelanya nafas dengan perlahan untuk meredakan kegelisahannya. Henry yang ada di sampingnya jadi memandangnya penuh Tanya.

"Ada apa gege?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya memikirkan bagaimana kira-kira reaksi Kui Xian nantinya."

"Bisa dipastikan Kui Xian-ge akan balas dendam pada kita semua. Aku merinding jika membayangkan apa yang akan dia lakukan."

"Berdoa saja semoga aku bisa menenangkannya."

"Alihkan saja pikirannya dengan 'itu'. Kupastikan dia akan mendengarkan kata-kata gege." Usul Henry sambil menyeringai. Sepertinya semakin lama bergaul dengan Eunhyuk, isi otaknya jadi semakin dipertanyakan.

"Iya… Saat itu ia akan mendengarkanku. Tapi entah sesudahnya." Zhou Mi menjawab tak yakin.

"Kami bergantung padamu gege!"

"Ne… aku tahu."

Tak sampai beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar suara Leeteuk dan Sungmin menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuk Kyuhyun. Tandanya bagi mereka berdua untuk keluar.

Henry berjalan terlebih dahulu dan Zhou Mi menyusul di belakangnya dengan mendorong troli. Zhou Mi tersenyum lebar saat Kyuhyun memandang tak percaya padanya. Seharusnya Kyuhyun tak lupa dengan kemampuan semua member dalam menyiapkan kejutan.

Zhou Mi mengambil jarak aman dari Kyuhyun. Tidak terlalu dekat dan tidak terlalu jauh. Dia takut kalau dia terlalu dekat dengan Kyuhyun dia akan melakukan salah satu dari dua hal yang seharusnya tak dia lakukan. Yang pertama mencium Kyuhyun saat itu juga, atau tergoda untuk ikut mengerjai Kyuhyun seperti member lain. Tapi tiba-tiba saja tangan Kyuhyun menariknya dan berbisik di telinganya menanyakan arti dari kata yang diteriakkan fans. Zhou Mi menutup kegelisahannya dengan tersenyum dan balas berbisik di telinga Kyuhyun. Dan saat acara 'inti' dimulai, perasaan Zhou Mi tercabik. Antara ingin menarik Kyuhyun dari tumpukan krim itu, atau untuk tertawa. Karena wajah Kyuhyun saat itu benar-benar sangat lucu. Dan saat Kyuhyun sudah kembali berdiri, Kyuhyun mengatakan hal yang sudah pasti membuat semua member sedikit merinding karenanya.

"Setelah ini selesai, kalian akan mati. Mati."

Tapi sesudahnya dia langsung membungkukkan badannya pada ELF dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Leeteuk langsung memimpin semua ELF untuk kembali menyayikan lagu ulang tahun untuknya. Zhou Mi yang tak tega melihatnya keadaan Kyuhyun yang basah dan penuh krim sedikit mendekat pada Kyuhyun untuk membenarkan handuknya sebelum Kyuhyun masuk untuk mengganti kaosnya.

Entah apa yang terjadi, acara yang seharusnya sudah selesai malah berkembang menjadi sedikit melenceng dari rencana. Entah siapa yang mencetuskan acara dilanjutkan dengan ide 'membuat basah kuyup semua member'. Tak sulit untuk melaksanakan acara basah-basahan ini. Karena di sekitar panggung terdapat banyak pancuran yang bisa dihidupkan sesuka hati.

Prosesi basah-basahan dimulai dari Leeteuk, sebagai leader super junior. Dilanjutkan oleh Siwon, Donghei, dan Eunhyuk. Zhou mi mendapat giliran ketiga bersama Henry dan Siwon yang topless. Sedangkan Kyuhyun bersama Yesung dan Ryeowook mendapat jatah terakhir. Satu yang dia syukuri, saat ini Kyuhyun mengenakan dalaman berwarna hitam. Dia tak bisa membayangkan betapa panas dirinya jika Kyuhyun mengenakan kemeja putih seperti Donghei. Pasti bayangan badannya akan terlihat dengan jelas. Dan dia tak suka melihat orang-orang melihat apa yang ada di bawah baju yang Kyuhyun kenakan. Hanya dia yang boleh melihatnya. Tawa masih tersungging di bibirnya saat Kyuhyun kehabisan kata-kata dan mulai melepas jasnya. Dan nafas Zhou Mi langsung tercekat, saat tanpa sengaja (atau disengaja oleh Kyuhyun untuk menggodanya) lengan dalaman Kyuhyun tersingkap hingga Kyuhyun seperti hanya memakai kaos singlet.

Satu hal yang tidak Zhou Mi sadari, Kyuhyun justru merasa sangat senang dengan acara basah-basahan ini. Karena apa? Karena saat acara ini Kyuhyun bisa melihat betapa sexynya Zhou Mi. Hei, walau bagaimanapun juga Kyuhyun adalah kekasih Zhou Mi, dan Kyuhyun tak bisa terima begitu saja kalau masih ada yang mengatakan Zhou Mi tiang listrik. Darimana asalnya nama tiang listrik itu? Dulu nama itu memang cocok untuknya, tapi sekarang otot Zhou Mi sudah berkembang. Tiang listrik tidak punya otot kan? Dan melihat Zhou Mi yang basah, dengan kemeja hitam yang melekat di tubuhnya seperti kulit kedua membuat Kyuhyun benar-benar tergoda. Kyuhyun berusaha memfokuskan kembali perhatiannya pada acara yang masih berlangsung, tapi pikirannya selalu saja teralih kembali pada sosok tinggi ramping nan menggoda iman yang masih saja tertawa dengan lebar bersama member lain.

Suatu ide nakal berkeliaran di otaknya. Jika dia menjadi sangat tergoda untuk menyentuh Zhou Mi saat ini, maka Zhou Mi juga harus tergoda olehnya. Tidak adil kan kalau hanya dia yang tergoda? Dengan niat yang begitu baik itu, Kyuhyun dengan-sangat-oh-sengaja membuat dalamannya tersingkap hingga membuat kulit lengannya yang putih mulus terlihat. Dia bisa melihat mata Zhou Mi sedikit membesar saat melihatnya dan nafas yang sedikit tercekat karenanya tapi langsung bisa ditutupinya dengan kembali tertawa. Evil smirk segera saja terkembang di bibir Kyuhyun. Sekarang mereka seri. Karena dia bisa memastikan, jika Zhou Mi sudah tergoda pada kulit lengannya yang terekspos, maka Zhou Mi tak akan bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun jika dia benar-benar berbasah-basah ria. Hahaha…. Zhou Mi terjebak olehnya…

.

.

Konser hari itu selesai juga akhirnya. Semua member kelelahan dan kedinginan. Semuanya sudah ingin mengistirahatkan badannya tapi ditundanya keinginan itu. Karena mereka bisa merasakan aura gelap yang menguar dari tubuh sang magnae. Sepertinya Kyuhyun benar-benar marah dengan insiden kue tadi. Yah, mereka memang sedikit keterlaluan. Mereka terlalu lama membenamkan wajah Kyuhyun ke dalam kue itu. Bahkan Shindong dengan sengaja mencolek sebagian krim dan mengoleskannya ke rambut Kyuhyun.

Mereka saling melirik. Tak tahu harus bagaimana agar bisa terbebas dari aksi balas dendam sang magnae. Mereka juga tak bisa meminta tolong pada Zhou Mi, karena Zhou Mi sudah ditawan oleh Kyuhyun. Mereka hanya bisa berdoa semoga Zhou Mi tidak terpengaruh oleh kekasihnya itu untuk membantunya balas dendam.

Zhou Mi yang sudah kebal dengan aura evil yang dikeluarkan oleh Kyuhyun, merasa kasihan melihat member lain yang sepertinya benar-benar takut dengan Kyuhyun. Dieratkannya pelukannya di pinggang Kyuhyun dan berbisik di telinganya.

"Hentikan itu Kui Xian! Kasihan hyungdeulmu!"

"Mereka dulu yang memulai!" desis Kyuhyuh.

"Mereka melakukan itu karena mereka menyayangimu." jelas Zhou Mi dengan sabar.

"Itu bukan alasan untuk membenamkan wajah seseorang ke dalam lautan krim."

"Tapi… Lihat mereka sekarang. Tak ada yang bicara padahal aku yakin tak satupun dari mereka tidur."

"Salah mereka kenapa mereka tak bicara." Sahut Kyuhyun dengan ketus.

"Mereka takut pada reaksimu Kui Xian. Apalagi kamu sudah mengeluarkan aura evilmu."

"Sudah! Gege diam dulu, atau gege juga tak akan lepas dari balas dendamku." Kyuhyun melirik Zhou Mi dari ujung matanya. Zhou Mi yang merasa percuma saja membujuk Kyuhyun saat ini, segera saja menutup mulutnya. Dieratkannya pelukannya pada pinggang Kyuhyun dan menumpukan dagunya pada bahunya.

.

.

"Hyungdeul keterlaluan!" seru Kyuhyun begitu mereka memasuki ruang hotel mereka. Sembilan orang menatapnya dengan penuh rasa bersalah. Leeteuk sebagai orang yang mencetuskan ide, berdiri dengan gelisah di tempatnya.

"Maaf Kyunnie! Kami hanya ingin memberimu kejutan seperti yang lain."

"Yang lain tak pernah dibenamkan dalam lautan krim. Sedangkan tadi aku dibenamkan. Padahal hyungdeul tahu, krim itu satu-satunya makanan yang tak aku sukai selain sayuran!" suara Kyuhyun naik satu oktaf.

"Maaf Kyunnie." Leeteuk menundukkan kepalanya. Dia tak menyangka kalau Kyuhyun akan marah seperti ini.

"Tak ada kata maaf! Aku benci hyungdeul! Kenapa hyungdeul seperti tadi? Aku kan sudah lama tidak nakal. Kenapa hyungdeul masih mengusiliku?"

"Kyunnie, bukan itu niatan kami!" Ryeowook mencicit. Walau dia dan Kyuhyun kadang-kadang melakukan kenakalan bersama, dia tetap saja takut kalau Kyuhyun mulai menaikkan suaranya.

"Lalu apa? Hyungdeul pikir tadi lucu ya?" Kyuhyun menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya dan menampilkan seringaian terbaiknya.

"Kami tidak menganggapnya lucu!"

"Lalu kenapa tadi hyungdeul tertawa terbahak-bahak? Sebegitu menyenangkankah mengerjaiku?" Kyuhyun masih bertahan dengan ekspresi keras di wajahnya. Zhou Mi yang merasa sikap Kyuhyun sudah agak keterlaluan, memutuskan kalau sekarang sudah waktunya untuk ikut turun tangan.

"Kui Xian, sudahlah! Aku tadi juga ikut tertawa. Karena tadi wajahmu benar-benar lucu. Anggap saja itu fanservice untuk menyenangkan SparKyu!" Zhou Mi memeluk bahu Kyuhyun dari belakang dan berbisik langsung di telinganya.

"Sudah kubilang gege diam saja!"

"Tapi Kui Xian, tadi kan hanya masalah sepele! Kenapa kamu sampai marah-marah seperti ini?"

"Masalah sepele ya? Apa gege mau mencobanya juga?"

"Uhm… Tidak!" Zhou Mi menghela nafas berat. Kalau sudah seperti ini sulit sekali untuk menenangkan Kyuhyun. Dibalikkannya tubuh Kyuhyun hingga menghadapnya dan memeluknya erat-erat. Ditolehkannya pandangannya ke arah member lain. "Hyungdeul istirahat saja!"

"Mimi! Apa-apaan …. " Kyuhyun sudah akan berontak, Tapi Zhou Mi memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Hingga tak banyak yang bisa dia lakukan. Terdengar ceracauan panjang pendek yang keluar dari mulutnya dan teredam di dada Zhou Mi. Member yang lain saling melempar tatapan tak yakin. Apa Zhou Mi benar-benar bisa menenangkan Kyuhyun yang sedang mengamuk. Seolah bisa membaca apa yang ada di dalam pikiran yang lain, Zhou Mi berkata "Aku tak apa-apa! Besok kita masih ada konser! Jadi hyungdeul istirahat saja!"

"Tapi Kyunnie?" Ryeowook memandang takut-takut ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih terkunci di pelukan Zhou Mi.

"Dia juga akan segera tidur bersamaku!" sahut Zhou Mi yakin.

"Ehm… Kalau begitu kami tidur dulu! Terima kasih Mimi" Leeteuk melirik semua dongsengnya, tanpa kata menyuruh mereka masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Leeteuk melemparkan sekali lagi pandangan ragu dan terima kasih pada Zhou Mi. Zhou Mi mengangguk melihatnya.

Masih dengan Kyuhyun dipelukannya, Zhou Mi menarik tubuh Kyuhyun ke dalam kamar dan menguncinya. Dituntunnya Kyuhyun ke ranjang yang ada di ruangan itu. Ditariknya Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun duduk di hadapannya.

"Kui Xian, pilih salah satu! Marah atau menerima hadiah dariku?"

"Gege curang! Gege sudah tahu dengan pasti aku akan memilih yang mana!"

"Kalau begitu, jangan marah lagi." Sahut Zhou Mi tandas.

Zhou Mi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan beranjak mendekati kopernya yang terbuka lebar. Mengambil sebuah kotak dari dalamnya dan menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Apa isinya gege?"

"Buka saja sendiri."

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun menyingkirkan pita yang melingkar di kotak itu, dan membuka tutup kotak itu. Matanya membeliak melihat apa yang dilihatnya di dalam kotak tersebut. Di dalamnya terdapat beberapa keeping CD game terbaru yang sedang sangat ingin dimainkannya, dan sebuah jam tangan.

"Mimi, ini…"

"Itu hadiahmu!"

"Kya! Terima kasih Mimi!" Mata Kyuhyun berbinar-binar senang. Pandangannya berganti-ganti antara melihat hadiahnya dan memandang Zhou Mi yang masih saja tersenyum lebar di hadapannya.

"Dan masih ada satu hadiah lagi!"

"Apa?"

"Ini." Zhou Mi menyingkirkan kotak yang ada di pangkuan Kyuhyun, meletakkannya di meja dan membaringkan Kyuhyun. Tangannya digunakannya untuk menyangga tubuhnya agar tidak langsung menindih Kyuhyun, dan salah satu kakinya mendapatkan tempatnya di antara kedua paha Kyuhyun. Pandangan Kyuhyun segera saja terkunci pada manik coklat Zhou Mi yang memandangnya dengan penuh cinta dan pemujaan. Kelopak matanya semakin menutup seiring dengan bibir Zhou Mi yang semakin mendekat pada bibirnya.

.

.

Malam sudah sangat larut. Dua orang namja terlihat tengah mengatur nafasnya di atas ranjang. Namja yang lebih tinggi memindahkan (?) tubuhnya dari atas namja yang dari ditindihnya. Digesernya tubuhnya ke samping namja yang masih juga belum bisa mengatur nafasnya itu. Diulurkannya lengannya untuk menarik pinggang ramping di hadapannya dan menariknya mendekat ke tubuhnya. Didaratkannya sebuah ciuman singkat di bibir yang kini masih membengkak karena terlalu banyak menerima ciuman sebelumnya.

"Wo ai ni, Kui Xian."

"Wo ye ai ni, Mimi." Balas namja itu dengan suara yang cukup parau. Diputarkannya tubuhnya hingga punggungnya menyentuh dada bidang namja yang tengah memeluknya. Sepi menyergap mereka sebelum Zhou Mi kembali memecahkan keheningan malam itu.

"Sakit atau tidak Kui Xian?" Zhou Mi khawatir dia tadi menyakiti Kyuhyun. Dia merasa tidak mempersiapkan Kyuhyun dengan semestinya.

"Hanya sedikit. Kenapa sekarang bertanya? Bukankah tadi gege tidak memikirkan sampai sana?"

"Aku tak bisa menahan diriku tadi. Kamu terlihat sangat menggoda pada saat tersiram air tadi. Kamu juga makin menggoda saat marah-marah tadi. Ayo sudah lupakan saja kejadian malam ini. Anggap saja itu salah satu bentuk kasih sayang hyungdeul padamu."

"Aku sudah lupa kok." Sahut Kyuhyun ringan.

"Eh?" Zhou Mi terkejut dengan jawaban Kyuhyun. Bukannya tadi dia terlihat sangat marah? Zhou Mi melepaskan pelukannya dari pinggang Kyuhyun dan duduk.

"Aku sama sekali tidak marah pada hyungdeul. Aku malah senang dengan acara malam ini." Lanjut Kyuhyun. Diputarnya tubuhnya sehingga kini dia menghadap pada Zhou Mi yang masih memandang tak percaya padanya.

"Tapi tadi?"

"Itu hanya pura-pura. Aku hanya ingin sedikit mengerjai hyungdeul setelah hyungdeul tadi membenamkanku dalam kue dan membuatku berbasah-basah ria sebanyak dua kali."

"Tapi kamu kelihatan benar-benar marah!"

"Sekarang aku makin pintar berakting ya?" canda Kyuhyun.

"Kamu benar-benar tidak marah sama sekali?" Zhou Mi masih juga tak percaya dengan kata-kata Kyuhyun.

"Buat apa marah? Karena hyungdeul aku bisa menunjukkan kalau gege bukan lagi tiang listrik seperti yang sering orang bilang. Karena hyungdeul aku bisa membuat gege tergoda. Dan aku tak kecewa dengan hasil yang aku dapatkan malam ini. Gege benar-benar lebih agresif saat gege tak bisa menahan diri seperti tadi." Kyuhyun membuktikan kata-katanya dengan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai dada bidang Zhou Mi.

"Jadi, semua tadi hanya pura-pura? Aku membuang tenagaku dengan sia-sia?"

"Tidak sepenuhnya sia-sia kan?" Kyuhyun memberikan sebuah senyuman seduktif. Zhou Mi hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Dasar evil!"

"Tapi gege tetap tak bisa lepas dariku kan?" pertanyaan retoris dari Kyuhyun. Dia tahu dengan pasti. Zhou Mi tak akan pernah bisa lepas darinya.

"Aku sangat ingin lepas andaikan aku bisa." Zhou Mi memandang langsung ke dalam mata Kyuhyun sebelum mendaratkan sebuah ciuman ke bibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dengan segera membalas ciuman itu. Sesaat kemudian mereka berdua memisahkan bibir mereka. Senyum tersungging di kedua bibir mereka. Zhou Mi kembali merebahkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Kyuhyun yang sudah membalik tubuhnya kembali.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan menjadikan dada bidang Zhou Mi sebagai bantalnya. Zhou Mi yang sudah merasa mengantuk ikut memejamkan matanya dan bersiap berlayar ke dunia mimpi ketika sekali lagi Kyuhyun membuka suaranya.

"Ehm… Gege, aku mendengar semua percakapan gege dengan Teukie hyung tadi pagi!"

Zhou Mi yang semula sudah hampir terlelap, langsung membuka kedua matanya dan menatap penuh horoh ke arah Kyuhyun. Mulutnya menganga semakin lebar saat dia merasakan seringaian yang terukir di bibir Kyuhyun. Hanya satu yang terlintas di otaknya, 'Kenapa dia bisa mencintai namja ini?'.

.

.

End

.

.


End file.
